This invention is a forearm or sleeve protector which when worn by a wearer is attached to the wearers wrist. The napkin/protector is made of an absorbent and flexible paper or cloth which when attached to the wearer's wrist will prevent contamination of the forearm or clothing of the wearer. The napkin/protector can then be easily removed from the wearer's forearm and used as a napkin to remove contamination or perpiration from the wearer's face or hands or any other desired surface. The protector or napkin also has protection and cleaning capabilities.